Original Home Video Releases
List of Individual Discs of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball Individual Discs Released in North America The Goku Saga Released in North America in 2000 for DVD the first volume of Dragon Ball with 13 episodes in English plus the first Dragon Ball movie. This collection never got time to be finished, only the first volume was made. Released in Australia The Goku Saga The first volume was released only in Australia with the English dub,uncut with the first Dragon Ball movie, edited and in English. Tournament Saga The second volume was released in 2003 featuring the Tournament Saga in two discs.Contains episodes 14-28. Red Ribbon Army Saga The third volume was released in February 2003 featuring the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Contains episodes 29-45. General Blue Saga The fourth volume released in September 2003 featuring The General Blue. Contains episodes 46-57. Commander Red Saga The fifth volume released in November 2003 featuring the Commander Red Saga. Contains episodes 58-67. Fortuneteller Baba Saga The sixth volume released in March 2004 featuring the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. Contains episodes 68-83. Tien Shinhan Saga The seventh volume released in September 2004 featuring the Tien Shinhan Saga. Contains episodes 84-101. King Piccolo Saga The 8.1 volume released in March 2003 featuring the part 1 of the King Piccolo Saga. Contains episodes 102-111 The 8.2 volume released in June 2003 featuring the part 2 of the King Piccolo Saga. Contains episodes 112-122. Piccolo Jr. Saga The 9.1 volume released in July 2003 featuring the part 1 of the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Contains episodes 123-137. The Final volume released in July 2003 featuring the part 2 of the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Contains episodes 138-153. Sem título.jpg|Goku Saga Sem título0.jpg|Tournament Saga Sem título1.jpg|Red Ribbon Army Saga Sem título2.jpg|General Blue Saga Sem título3.jpg|Commander Red Saga Sem título4.jpg|Fortuneteller Baba Saga Sem título5.jpg|Tien Shinhan Saga Sem título6.jpg|King Piccolo Saga part 1 Sem título7.jpg|King Piccolo Saga part 2 Sem título8.jpg|Piccolo Jr. Saga part 1 Sem título9.jpg|Piccolo Jr. Saga part 2 Dragon Ball Z Individual Discs (FUNImation, as distributed by Pioneer) Released in 1999 and finished in 2005 distributed by Pioneer, and dubbed by FUNimation.The DVD Sets had the edited versions until the third series been released. Released Volumes Serie #1 *TV Series Volume #1 Arrival (1-4) *TV Series Volume #2 The Saiyans (5-7) *TV Series Volume #3 Snake Way (8-10) *TV Series Volume #4 The Pendulum Room (11-13) *TV Series Volume #5 Doom (14-16) *TV Series Volume #6 Immortals (17-19) *TV Series Volume #7 Destrucion (20-22) *TV Series Volume #8 Showndown (23-25) Serie #2 *TV Series Volume #9 Departure (26-28) *TV Series Volume #10 Rebirth (29-31) *TV Series Volume #11 Namek (32-34) *TV Series Volume #12 Betrayal (35-37) *TV Series Volume #13 Collision (38-40) *TV Series Volume #14 Quest (41-43) *TV Series Volume #15 Trouble (44-46) *TV Series Volume #16 Ginyu Force (47-49) *TV Series Volume #17 Super Saiyan?! (50-53) Serie #3 *TV Series Volume #18 Captain Ginyu: Assault (54-56) *TV Series Volume #19 Captain Ginyu: Double Cross(57-60) :Note: The third series had the uncut and redone audio track. Serie #4 *TV Series Volume #20 Frieza: The Summoning (61-63) *TV Series Volume #21 Frieza: The Transformation (64-66) *TV Series Volume #22 Frieza: Revealed (67-69) *TV Series Volume #23 Frieza: Death of a Prince (70-72) *TV Series Volume #24 Frieza: Clash (73-75) *TV Series Volume #25 Frieza: Desperation (76-78) *TV Series Volume #26 Frieza: Super Saiyan Goku (79-82) *TV Series Volume #27 Frieza: Eleventh Hour (83-85) *TV Series Volume #28 Frieza: Fall of a Tyrant (86-88) *TV Series Volume #29 Frieza: Namek's End (89-92) Serie #5 *TV Series Volume #30 Garlic Jr: Black Water Mist (93-95) *TV Series Volume #31 Garlic Jr: Sacred Water (96-98) *TV Series Volume #32 Garlic Jr: Vanquinshed (99-102) Serie #6 *TV Series Volume #33 (Version 1) Trunks: Mysterious Youth (103-105) *TV Series Volume #33 (Version 2) Trunks: Mysterious Youth (103-105) *TV Series Volume #34 (Version 1) Trunks: Prelude to Terror (106-108) *TV Series Volume #34/35 (Version 2) Trunks: Prelude to Terror (106-110) Serie #7 *TV Series Volume #36 Androids:Invasion (111-114) *TV Series Volume #37 Androids:Dr.Gero (115-117) *TV Series Volume #38 Androids:Assassins (118-120) *TV Series Volume #39 Androids:Invincible (121-124) Serie #8 *TV Series Volume #40 Imperfect Cell:Encounter (125-127) *TV Series Volume #41 Imperfect Cell:Discovery (128-130) *TV Series Volume #42 Imperfect Cell:Race Against Time (131-133) *TV Series Volume #43 Imperfect Cell:17's End (134-137) Serie #9 *TV Series Volume #44 Perfect Cell:Hunt for 18 (138-140) *TV Series Volume #45 Perfect Cell:Temptation (141-143) *TV Series Volume #46 Perfect Cell:Perfection (144-146) *TV Series Volume #47 Perfect Cell:Unstopable (147-150) Serie #10 *TV Series Volume #48 Cell Games:Ultimatum (151-153) *TV Series Volume #49 Cell Games:A Moment's Peace (154-156) *TV Series Volume #50 Cell Games:Duardian's Return (157-159) *TV Series Volume #51 Cell Games:The Games Begin (160-162) *TV Series Volume #52 Cell Games:Surrender (163-165) *TV Series Volume #53 Cell Games:Earth's Last Hope (166-169) *TV Series Volume #54 Cell Games:Awakening (170-172) *TV Series Volume #55 Cell Games:Sacrifice (173-176) *TV Series Volume #56 Cell Games:Nightmare End's (177-180) Serie #11 *TV Series Volume #57 Great Sayaman:Opening Ceremony (181-184) *TV Series Volume #58 Great Sayaman:Final Round (185-187) *TV Series Volume #59 Great Sayaman:Gohan's Secret (188-190) *TV Series Volume #60 Great Sayaman:Declaration (191-193) *TV Series Volume #61 Great Sayaman:Crash Course (194-196) Serie #12 *TV Series Volume #62 World Tournament:Junior Division (197-199) *TV Series Volume #63 World Tournament:The Draw (200-202) *TV Series Volume #64 World Tournament:Black Out(203-206) Serie #13 *TV Series Volume #65 Babidi:Descents (207-209) *TV Series Volume #66 Babidi:Battle Royale (210-212) *TV Series Volume #67 Babidi:The Dark Prince Return's (213-215) *TV Series Volume #68 Babidi:Rivals(216-218) Series #14 *TV Series Volume #69 Majin Buu:The Hatching(217-219) *TV Series Volume #70 Majin Buu:Atoneme(220-222) *TV Series Volume #72 Majin Buu:Revival(223-225) *TV Series Volume #73 Majin Buu:Tactics(226-228) *TV Series Volume #74 Majin Buu:Defiance(229-231) *TV Series Volume #75 Majin Buu:Hero's Farewell(232-234) *TV Series Volume #76 Majin Buu:Emergence(235-238) Serie #15 *TV Series Volume #77 Fusion:Evil Buu(239-241) *TV Series Volume #78 Fusion:Play For Time(242-244) *TV Series Volume #79 Fusion:Losing Battle(245-247) *TV Series Volume #80 Fusion:Ambush(248-250) *TV Series Volume #81 Fusion:Hope Returns(251-253) *TV Series Volume #82 Fusion:The Last Saiyan(254-256) *TV Series Volume #83 Fusion:Internal Struggle(257-259) Serie #16 *TV Series Volume #84 Kid Buu: Regression(261-263) *TV Series Volume #85 Kid Buu:Saiyan Pride(264-266) *TV Series Volume #86 Kid Buu:Vegeta's Plea(267-269) *TV Series Volume #87 Kid Buu:The Prince of Victory(270-272) *TV Series Volume #88 Kid Buu:A New Beginning(273-276) Dragon Ball GT Individual Discs GT *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 1: Affliction'' (16-19) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 2: Incubation'' (20-22) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 3: Creation'' (23-25) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 4: Proliferation'' (26-28) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 5: Ramifications'' (29-31) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 6: Preparation'' (32-34) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 7: Annihilation'' (35-37) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 8: Salvation'' (38-40) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 9: Calculations'' (41-44) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 10: Revelations'' (45-47) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 11: Evolution'' (48-51) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 12: Revolution'' (52-54) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 13: Realization'' (55-57) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 14: Conversion'' (58-60) *''Dragon Ball GT Vol 15: Generations'' (61-64) GT1 Affliction.PNG|Affliction GT2 Incubation.PNG|Incubation GT3 Creation.PNG|Creation GT4 Proliferation.PNG|Proliferation GT5 Ramifications.PNG|Ramifications GT6 Preparation.PNG|Preparation GT7 Annihilation.PNG|Annihilation GT8 Salvation.PNG|Salvation GT9 Calculations.PNG|Calculations GT10 Revelations.PNG|Revelations GT11 Evolution.PNG|Evolution GT12 Revolution.PNG|Revolution GT13 Realization.PNG|Realization GT14 Conversion.PNG|Conversion GT15 Generations.PNG|Generations Lost Episodes *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 1: Reaction'' (1-3) *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 2: Rejection'' (4-6) *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 3: Ruination'' (7-9) *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 4: Conviction'' (10-12) *''Dragon Ball GT The Lost Episodes Vol 5: Activation'' (13-15) GT Lost 1 Reaction.PNG|Reaction GT Lost 2 Rejection.PNG|Rejection GT Lost 3 Ruination.PNG|Ruination GT Lost 4 Conviction.PNG|Conviction GT Lost 5 Activation.PNG|Activation Movies *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy''